


Perchè è mio amico

by Moe89



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: "I wonder if the civilization isn’t exactly what I tried to achieve all those years ago. If resisting it doesn’t set me in opposition to everything I once understood to be good and right. To forgive. I wonder if the pardons are the victory and that the most enlightened thing I can do is sit still...and let this be the end of Captain Flint."





	

_**PERCHÈ È MIO AMICO** _

 

 

Ha visto l'Inferno, James.  
_Un morto, due morti, tre colpi._  
Una cassa nell'angolo. Un libro.  
John. Miranda. Thomas.  
Ancora James. Sempre James. Solo Flint.  
Oggi Capitano.  
Ha ucciso un uomo.  
_Un morto, due morti, tre colpi._  
John. Miranda.  
Anormale. Deviato. Diverso. Invertito. Folle. Lontano.  
Niente più Thomas.  
Una cassa nell'angolo. Un libro. Una barca.  
Paura. Dinniego. Senso di colpa. Odio. Dolore. Solitudine.  
Ancora James. Sempre James. Solo Flint.  
_Un morto, due morti, tre colpi._  
John.  
Sangue sul tappetto. Occhi sbarrati. Capelli raccolti. Corpo freddo.  
Niente più Miranda.  
Un tavolo di mogano. Una pistola. Un vascello.  
Paura. Dienniego. Senso di colpa. Odio. Dolore. Solitudine.  
Ancora James. Sempre James. Solo Flint.  
_Un morto, due morti, tre colpi._  
John.  
Eterno. Perpetuo.  
John.  
Barba curata. Arguzia.  
"Potremmo essere amici per allora".  
Dolore. Fiducia. Dolore. Oro. Dolore. Odio. Amore.  
John.  
Mille volte John. Mille volte James. Una volta eterni. Mai insieme. Mai divisi.  
_Un morto, due morti, tre colpi._  
"Perchè è mio amico."   
Perchè è qualcosa di più.

 


End file.
